lsfylfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5
Season 5 of reddit's Lipsync for Your Life was held from May 28 - September 10, 2017. While one of the more tame seasons in regards to drama, Season 5 still had its fair share of controversy, following Duet Week as well as the eliminations of some of the competitors. The winner of the season was /u/shadyguava. Cast The cast was made up of 15 competitors, 13 being regular competitors, 1 being the Host's Choice, and the final pick being a Shangela. This season's Host Choice was Gino, whilst the Shangela was Season 4 competitor Paprika. Adrena.png|Adrena Lin|link=Adrena Lin Analyse.png|Analyse Thropic|link=Analyse Thropic David.png|Davidrobbed|link=DavidRobbed electra.png|Electra Lyte|link=Electra Lyte Erica.png|Erica Strada|link=Erica Strada Gino.png|Gino|link=Gino jasko.png|Jasko Marax|link=Jasko Marax jordan.png|Jordan|link=Jordan lush.png|Lush Monsoon|link=Lush Monsoon Meme.png|Meme|link=Meme paprika.png|Paprika|link=Paprika phoebe.png|Phoebe St. Jefferson|link=Phoebe St. Jefferson sally.png|SALLY™|link=SALLY™ Sean.png|Seanoc23|link=Seanoc23 Shady.png|ShadyGuava|link=ShadyGuava Challenges: Rain or Shine: Challenge: Perform a song that has to do with Sunny weather or Rainy weather. No other weather patterns were allowed. Sci-Fi: Challenge: Execute a concept that represents the theme of Science Fiction. High School Stereotypes: Challenge: Perform a song to a characterization of a High School Stereotype. Songs From a Hat: Challenge: Execute a concept to the song that was picked by Gloria Swansong and friend from a hat. Spoken Word Week: Challenge: Produce a lipsync to a spoken word excerpt. It must be one take, no cuts. Name Week: Challenge: Create a concept from a song that has a name in the title. Duet Week: Challenge: Produce Lipsyncs in teams of two. Cuts are allowed. Fast Songs Week: Challenge: Sync to a fast song. Changed slightly from previous seasons which is usually dubbed Fast Rap. Themes from a Hat Week: Challenge: Create a concept from a past season's theme. ESC Week: Challenge: Sync to a Eurovision Song Contest song that had made it to the Live Semi Finals on Television. 1984 Week: Challenge: Create a concept to the tune of a hit song released in 1984. Finale Week: Challenge: Create a Music Video. Controversies During Season 5, there were a few incidents of controversial decisions primarily due to the voting system and the speculation of voting blocs for contestants. Numerous accusations had been made for virtually each competitor, either of which they were robbed or didn't deserve to win. Songs from a Hat saw the re-elimination of Paprika which caused a small stir in that regard of removing the theme entirely in future seasons, as well as numerous audience members being displeased with Jasko Marax receiving SALLY™'s hat choice song, Stromae's Ta Fete. Duet Week was primarily a huge controversial part of the season, which caused the most uproar in regards to the newly implemented Guest Judge Save. It had been speculated that Erica Strada and Adrena Lin would face elimination amongst alumni and audience members alike, disregarding the speculation of voting blocs and the pair's doubley-quantified popularity over Phoebe St. Jefferson and SALLY™.In the end, Season 2 veteran and All Stars Winner Dor Panthera used his save on Phoebe St. Jefferson, and the uproar from SALLY™'s elimination still reminds alumni and audience members alike of the grim undertone of Duet Week and it's experimental flaws. Phoebe St. Jefferson's Fast Rap Week elimination is regarded as controversial, universally criticised for the aftermath and voter's anguish from Duet Week. Phoebe's Fast Rap video was considered a LOW or SAFE placement for her overlay and synching abilities, which were overlooked by voters, alumni criticising the fact that Lush Monsoon and Erica Strada had lost concepts and overlay issues. ShadyGuava's Fast Rap week win was despised by the community for his rapping of the N-word despite many synchers in the past doing so. Despite backlash, ShadyGuava received the win and also stayed consistently High in the weeks after. In Eurovision Song Contest Week, arguably the most shocking elimination occured when Adrena Lin was eliminated from the competition. Season 4 Winner and Season 5 Host Marcella Fox had gone on record to say that it was as worse if not worse than Season 3 alumni Edie Centric's elimination too. This again caused backlash as Adrena's concept, albeit not her best, was considered higher placing than other competitors. ShadyGuava's win this season was criticised by audience members as although he dominated during the season, fans and voters often caught him up on his maturity, some going as far to say that he would "be another Gloria Swansong". As of recent, ShadyGuava has been proving that fact wrong.Category:Season Category:Season 5